


Take Care Of Those You Call Your Own

by lyllytas



Series: The Good Company AU [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Road Trips, Slice of Life, There is no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyllytas/pseuds/lyllytas
Summary: What are an Occult Entity and an Angel to do with their time on Earth? Go on that road trip they keep talking about of course.something light, part 2 of 3; A sort of filler fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelira/gifts).

> Fluff. There is no plot. This chapter is quite a bit of self indulgence.
> 
> for Nelira who was a driving force behind the first fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, a little vacation and a happy break

“What a _splendid_ morning!” Aziraphale exclaimed late one October morning as the two of them meandered through St. James Park.

“I don't see what's so great about it.” Crowley answered with derision as they wandered.

“Oh, the breeze is so _pleasant._ The sun is shining, and there's not a cloud in the sky!” His voice was dreamy. “It's not too crowded, and the birds are behaving themselves today!” Aziraphale bounced on his heels. “_Delightful.”_

“You're trying to say _I'm_ behaving myself.” Crowley crossed his arms and glared at Aziraphale.

“Well,” Aziraphale turned to him. “You can be _dreadfully_ mean to the wildlife sometimes, dear. What have you got against those poor birds?”

“Those little bastards _KNOW_ what they did.” Crowley glared at the pond. “Poor birds, my arse.” There was a bird in particular that had earned his ire, and a bit of admiration if he was honest.

“No fighting the waterfowl.” Aziraphale chided him. “It's simply not sporting.”

“Not sporting?” He made a face. “Shall I take on the honey badgers instead?”

“Absolutely not.” Aziraphale scorned. “They'll lay waste to you, and I would _hate_ to get blood on my favorite jacket.”

Crowley scoffed. “They will not.”

“You said that about the goose last week. I _told_ you to leave it alone.”

“Hey, I came out on top in the end.” Crowley huffed. “But seriously, why do those things have _teeth_?”

“Positively _demonic._” Aziraphale placated him. “I thought you'd be better with animals now.”

“Where'd you get _that_ idea?”

Aziraphale sighed. “You won't hurt a fly, but you'll engage in fisticuffs with a bird?”

“Angel, some creatures just have spite bred into their bones. Roosters, for example. Besides, it's not like I do any_ real _damage to them, I'm just making a point.”

“And what point would that be?”

“To leave me alone. Obviously.”

“I see.” He said slowly, making a point to move along. “Now then, where is the bread?”

“No bread. I brought duck feed.” Crowley produced a drawstring canvas bag. “It's supposed to be better for them.”

Aziraphale beamed and Crowley looked at him warily. “Hey, wot’s that about?”

“Better for the ducks? You’re so _considerate_, you old snake.”

“Oh, not this again.”

“You can be positively _dear_ and sappy and you know it.”

“I'm not _sappy,_ you're sappy.” He growled, grabbing Aziraphale's hand to drag him the rest of the way to the pond. “Now, shuddup and feed the birds.”

He laced their fingers together as he took the canvas bag from Crowley to examine it. This looked home made. Not only did Crowley care but he'd done research and put together a little treat for the ducks. Cracked corn, seeds, nuts, oats and rice. “I shall not shut up. No, you are _wonderful.”_

“A-ngel,”

Aziraphale took a handful and tossed it across the water. “So _sweet,_ and seemly, why you're positively _swell_ my dear boy.”

“I will not stand for this _slander.”_ Crowley took his own handful of feed and threw it.

“Right, my beastly, abhorrent Entity. It's downright waspish for you to have put together a spread like this. Why, it's absolutely a temptation for the birds. I hope Hell likes it's waterfowl because these birds are sure to become _utter_ gluttons.”

“Really, Angel?” Crowley frowned. “You're teasing me?”

“Would I ever do such a thing?” Aziraphale's eyes twinkled. “That's extremely un-angelic behavior. Now come on _Ducky,_ there's more birds a bit down there, and we best get a crack on you if you're feeling nostalgic for some demonic deeds.” Aziraphale smirked as they walked. “Or should I say demonic feed?”

“Ducky?! And Bad Puns?! Ugh, see if I ever take you out for crepes again.”

Aziraphale looked scandalized for a moment then resumed walking. “Yes you will.”

Crowley frowned down at where their hands were linked.

“Fine, but I'll spitefully watch you eat and won't say a word.”

“I for one, can live with that.” Aziraphale squeezed his hand. “More time to enjoy the crepes.”

“Ugh Angel, I'm trying to push your buttons.”

“Yes, I know.” Aziraphale held the bag of feed out to him as he came to a stop. “Now these ducks want fed too, and all this talk of crepes is making me hungry.”

“We just had breakfast!” Crowley said scornfully as he took a handful.

“Oh, but there's always time for crepes!” The angel batted his eyelashes at Crowley.

He tried to ignore Aziraphale as he pelted the ducks with handfuls of feed. It was very unsatisfying. “Okay fine!” He gave in at last. “We'll go get crepes. Spoiled.”

Aziraphale tied the bag off and handed it back to Crowley.

“Maybe we'll go to the botanical gardens after.” Aziraphale adjusted his waistcoat and reached for Crowley. “Those always put you in a good mood.”

<~>

Crowley and Aziraphale made their way back languidly through the park.

“You know, I've been thinking.” Aziraphale said once they were back in the car.

“You've been thinking?” Crowley drawled. “Bout what?”

“I think maybe, it's time to get away.”

“Get away?” He raised an eyebrow “Like a vacation?”

“No, something more substantial. We've been in London for _So_ very long.”

“I like London.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale sounded disappointed as he looked out the window. “It was just a thought.”

They made their way in silence for a while.

“Where would you have us go?” Crowley asked he navigated the city to La Petite Bretagne, Aziraphale's favorite French spot.

“Maybe the countryside? I'd love to get away from people for a while. And while you might enjoy playing your own son, it's much harder to keep that facade going with the bookshop.”

“Well, angel, maybe if you changed up your hair more often, you'd find it easier.” He teased.

“My hair is my _signature _**Look.”** Aziraphale bristled beside him as he parked.

“I don't know why you even have a barber.” Crowley needled at him as they made their way into the restaurant.

“It's about the _experience _dear.”

“No, my hedonist, you're a social butterfly. You just go there to wag your chin.” He smirked. “Oh, well, you know I don't actually give a toss where we live. Maybe it is time for a change.”

Aziraphale lit back up. “We don't have to do anything right away.” The angel assured him. “But it'd be nice to look around, see our options. Oh! You're always talking about road trips, that would be perfect. We could go on one of those first, see how we feel after! Maybe we won't even want to leave.”

“Whatever you want, dear.”

“Whatever _we_ want.” Aziraphale reminded him.

“Oh angel,” Crowley took his hand over the table. “As long as I'm with you, I'm happy anywhere.”

Aziraphale and Crowley were both blushing messes when the waiter stopped by. Though Aziraphale was quick to compose himself and order two crepes, a cup of tea and coffee. He made sure there was plenty of sugar for them to share. Though Crowley drank his coffee black, and most of the sugar would end up in the angel's tea.

“Road trip, then?” Crowley prompted once he'd they'd finished eating. Or rather, Aziraphale had eaten the better part of two crepes while Crowley drank back coffee like his life depended on it.

“Yes, I'd like that.” He rubbed his full tummy.

“Where to?” Crowley sipped from his cup.

“Anywhere," He sighed. "Or perhaps everywhere.”

“Shall I just get in the car and drive us?” Crowley teased.

“Might as well," he shrugged. "See where the journey leads.”

“Well, I don't have anything else planned out for this month, though if you need to set things up with the bookshop, I can wait as long as you need.”

“The bookshop will be fine.” Aziraphale offered his arm “Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale decide where they're going and have another long due conversation

Aziraphale sprawled in his seat in the Bentley and slapped his palms on his legs a few times before he looked at Crowley. “We should have luggage, dear. People on holiday always have luggage.”

Crowley made a disinterested noise as he drove.

“What about the cruise?” Aziraphale interjected. “We took luggage on that.”

“Yeah, alright.” He snapped and their suitcases appeared in the car, already packed. “Happy?”

“Oh, with you I'm always happy.” The angel said fondly.

Crowley shifted in his seat, blushing and fiddled with his glasses. “I'll not be changing the way I drive.” Crowley warned.

“Oh, you are such a _terror_ on the road.” He rolled his eyes. “Mind that you don't kill us, or kill _anyone else.”_

“You're amusing to watch. You make funny faces when I drive.” Aziraphale looked at him dramatically when he chucked. “Look,” He said before Aziraphale could chide him more. “I promise not to get us discorporated, but nothing else. The humans are on their own.”

“No they are not.” Aziraphale said, looking out the window and then back to Crowley. “You _care_ about them.”

“You know you're really destroying my image.” Crowley huffed as he navigated through the city.

“What image? It's just me in here, and I already _know_ you're a big softie.” Aziraphale grinned at him.

Crowley scowled back. “What did I say about this?! I'm _mean_!”

“No, you're too _sweet_ to be mean.” Aziraphale nudged Crowley’s knee and rested his hand on his leg.

Crowley didn't answer, looking out the windshield instead, but he did take one hand off of the wheel to twine their fingers together. They drove in silence for a while. Relatively speaking. The radio was on low. If Crowley was really mad, he would have pulled away. He didn't.

After a while Crowley broke the quiet as the car came to a stop at a crossroad. London was behind them and Crowley turned to look at him. “So do you fancy a gander around England or do you want to go gallivanting across Europe?”

“Well have been in England for eons.” Aziraphale noted and materialized quite a few road maps.

“Oh _angel_, no one uses those anymore. That's what smart-phones are for.” Crowley held up his phone.

“Well I prefer not to be tethered to that little box.” He gestured at Crowley's phone with disdain and opened up his world map. “There are plenty of places to see! We've spent a lot of time in so many biblical places,” he pointed at the map with his finger, “but there's so much more out there! I haven't been to India in ages~ or we could go to see vineyards in Spain! Or if you _really_ want to drive, there's always the Americas. Or Australia!”

“You weren't kidding,” Crowley laughed at his visible excitement. “You _do_ want to go everywhere!”

“Oh I do!" He exclaimed. "I'd love to get out and see the sights. Especially with you!”

“Sap.” He teased with a smirk.

“I am simply smitten with you!” Aziraphale set his map down so he could focus his attention all on the blushing redhead. “I love the idea of spending so much time at your side. Especially now.”

“See if you still like me when we're stuck in traffic.” He retorted weakly.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “I've driven with you in London traffic for almost as long as you've had this car dearest, nothing you do will surprise me.”

“Italy.” Crowley said after a moment. “I went somewhere a few summers back that I think will look brilliant this time of year.”

Aziraphale dug through his maps to find the right one. “If we're going that way, can we stop in Paris? I haven't been there since before the Eiffel Tower was built and I'd love to finally see it for myself!”

“Was already planning on it.”

“Oh! You know me so well!” Aziraphale looked down at the map with a smile. “What else are you thinking?”

“Well I thought we'd stop in Kent Downs, then go through France – Paris and stuff, and then maybe Switzerland and end up in Italy. We can go from there.”

“I like that plan! Mountains!”

“One of these days we ought to somewhere tropical. I want to sit on a beach and drink piña coladas.”

“We will!” Aziraphale reassured him. “However, I feel like if we went now, you'd end up working yourself into exhaustion trying to clean everything yourself.” He looked back at Crowley. “Trust in the humans. You've done a lot of work behind the scenes to make things right.”

“Easy for you to say. You don't have to _feel _it all the time.” Crowley grimaced as he turned onto one of the roads.

“I'm not saying you shouldn't do hands on stuff when it's needed, I just don't think you should stretch yourself thin when there are no measures in place to _prevent_ it from getting back into that state. Let the humans think their conservation efforts are going spectacularly well. Summer was the toughest season for you, trying to bring down all those record temperatures and keep it from getting too hot. Let's enjoy the autumn. You deserve a break dear boy.”

“Hm.” He said.

“You _do._ You've been working so hard.”

“Oh please, you're the one pulling double duty, working for me and for upstairs.”

“Oh, it's hardly trouble. Gabriel did convince the others to send another angel down to help out.”

“Yeah, I think Hell was less than thrilled about that. Sometimes I think I feel two demons on earth. Well as long as the other angel is dealing with them we don't have to.”

“Oh he is an outstanding fellow, Zarzel is doing just fine.”

“Gabriel says I'm not to influence this one like I did the last.” He laughed at the thought.

“Influenced me?” Aziraphale sounded offended. “And he thinks you'd do it again?!”

“Oh, don't worry Zira, you're the only angel for me.”

“Even though... well you have needs.”

“Nope." He pushed up his glasses. "Don't want anyone else.” He rested his hand on Aziraphale's arm.

“You're sure?”

“Angel, I spent six _thousand_ years dealing with this body myself, I'm plenty of experienced at that. We keep having this conversation. I promise you, I'm not going to change my mind. Sex is just sex. I don't care.”

Aziraphale shuffled the maps in his hands. “I hate that you have to keep reassuring me of this. I'm the one who was dragging his heels about this relationship in the first place.”

“At least we're taking_ now_. We never communicated proper before. I don't mind repeating myself as many times as it take. I mean, you have to do it too.”

“I suppose we're both insecure about this thing between us.”.

“I love you, you love me, and both of us will say it as often as needed. Simple as that.”

“Right then.” He squeezed Crowley’s fingers between his own. “That settles that.”

They drove maybe a bit over an hour in comfortable silence and to get Perry Woods.

“Fancy a stroll?” Crowley offered his hand once they'd had parked.

“Oh, I hope there's not too many people around.” Aziraphale took his hand as he got out of the car. “And that it's not too muddy. I don't think it rained recently.”

“Don't worry angel, I do most of the _really _grubby stuff when you're not around. We'll stick to the easy paths so you don't mess up those nice clothes of yours.”

“I suppose neither of us are really dressed for a hike in the woods.” He blinked when their clothes changed to be more suitable for hiking in the brisk air. “Dear, really?”

“Well there was no one around, besides, you'd have thrown a fit if you messed up your favorite jacket. We stand out less this way.” Crowley adjusted Aziraphale's wide brimmed hat. “This suits you”

“You are going to mess up my hair.” Aziraphale put one hand on his hip and batted his hands away with his new walking stick in his other hand. “Oh well, if we're pulling tricks...” Aziraphale held their fancy camera bag up in his hand, “I know how much you enjoy this thing.”

“Don't pretend like you don't like looking through pictures of songbirds!” Crowley happily took the camera bag.

“I do not know how that thing works, and I don't want to know.” Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. “But you like it, therefore I like it.”

They stood there smiling at each other for some time.

“Now then!” Aziraphale said, “Lets go find some views worth saving. The trees are brilliant colors, there's plenty to see!”

Crowley followed after him adoringly. A few months ago he would have been ashamed to have that expression seen in public. But now he was free to be himself, free to love; love Aziraphale and be loved back.

They walked for hours, taking in the scenery. It was a feast for the senses; the color of the leaves on the trees, the sound of the river flowing through the woods, the smell of nature wafting around them. Birds chirped happily and small mammal darted around doing some last minute gathering before winter. The two of them didn't do things like sweat or get tired. No, that was a mortal thing. Instead they took in the sights, felt the sun on their skin and just _existed_.

It was pleasant.

“It's so green here.” Aziraphale said as he took a deep sip of water after they stopped for lunch; Crowley had magicked them a little picnic. He didn't need the water, but it felt like something a person hiking would do. “Is that your doing?”

“Oh please. I'm hardly doing anything, besides getting rid of the litter. I like my pictures without rubbish, _thank you_.”

Aziraphale offered Crowley the water bottle. “It's wonderful. We need to come back in May to see the vineyard. Oh, I could just spend ages here.”

“Mmm that sounds nice, visiting the vineyard. Wine! but this trip is just getting started, ya know. Planning our next holiday already?”

Crowley dug through the basket to get to the sandwiches and took one for himself and offered the other to Aziraphale.

“You started it!” Aziraphale said flustered as he unwrapped the sandwich, “The whole bit with the tropics.”

“I'm just giving you a hard time. Old habits, ya know?” Crowley shrugged, looking at his watch. “And you are so fun to tease.”

“Oh, you old snake.”

They chatted as they ate, trading playful banter each other and making plans for the trip.

“We'll head back after we eat and catch the ferry once you've had enough of all this.” Crowley gestured around. “We can spend the night over in France; there's some really great views. I could drive all night, but I think you'll like it better during the day.” He paused, “And then in a couple days,”

“Paris~” Aziraphale bounced a little as they packed up their picnic.

“I have the cutest little angel on the planet.” Crowley exclaimed with glee.

“Excuse me, I'm the cutest angel in existence, get it right.”

Both of them broke into giggles as they finished packing up their lunch and ambled back towards the car, slowly retracing their steps.

“Impromptu road trip?” Crowley said, unprompted. “Not that I mind, just I'm usually the one who does things on the fly. You're the planning sort. You got something on your mind, angel?”

“Well,” Aziraphale shrugged. “Maybe, a bit.”

“Go on then.” He nudged Aziraphale, “Wanna tell me about it?”

“Erm...” He fiddled with his hat, “I've really been thinking about selling the shop for quite a while now.”

“Oh? What would you do with yourself?”

“Oh, there's the Lake District. I've always been meaning to spend some time there.”

“Planning more holidays are you?”

“Well, no, I was thinking of something more long term.”

“Want to retire out to the country? Get a cozy little cottage?”

“The idea is appealing.” Aziraphale said carefully. “We could get out of the doom and gloom and the bustle of London. And you could have a proper garden! Just feel how nice it is here.”

Crowley's brain danced. _We,_ Aziraphale wanted_ him_ to come_ too. _“Food would be limited there.” He managed to say at last. “The big city has plenty to pick from.”

“It does, but I'm rather over it.” He shrugged and looked at Crowley. “I'm, dare I say it? I'm _bored_. Not of you, dear!” He was quick to say. “I could never be bored of you. I'm just so tired of everything in London. Been there for too long, it's like a permanent deja vu The whole thing about helping you with sorting out your new responsibilities was interesting, and dating you sure keeps me on my toes. I'm just feeling restless. It's getting to be... I don't, it is under my skin, if that makes sense?”

“Hey, this is really bothering you." Crowley paused. "You should have said something to me earlier.” he stepped closer and put his arm at Aziraphale.

“I tried to talk yesterday, but I know I should have said something sooner. Well, I’m saying it now.” Aziraphale bunched his hands into fists by his side. “I do like living with you. It's all just getting a bit, well, repetitive. Not the being with you! But everything else!”

“Zira. I should have noticed.” He hugged Aziraphale tightly.

“You've had quite a lot on your plate.” Aziraphale rested his head against Crowley's shoulder.

“We've been all over the place.” He pulled back so he could meet Aziraphale's gaze. “I can set up anywhere.”

“But you're so attached to London!” Aziraphale said, his shoulders slumping.

“Bah, forget London! I want to go wherever you are. If you want to move, then we'll move. I like London, but I like you more. Okay?”

“Okay.” He said softly. It felt good to finally get that out, to let Crowley know how he was feeling. Now he felt like he could really focus on the trip.

“I'd love to go out looking for our new place together.” He reassured Aziraphale. “Alright angel? If you find a place you want to stay, you'll tell me?”

“Yes of course.”

“Good.”

“Communicating is my weak spot, I'm afraid. It's been centuries since my opinion about anything has mattered, and I'm just not used to what I say or feel having any weight to it. The things I think never really mattered to anyone.”

“Well they matter to me!” Crowley hugged him again. “You matter so much to me, Angel.”

Aziraphale swallowed.

“Lets just try and talk to each other, kay? Now come on, if you want to see Paris soon, we've got to shake a leg!”

“Lead on then, dearest. We have a ferry to catch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this chapter for the better part of two days cause I wasn't happy with it. I think it's to a point now that I'm satisfied with. The next chapter, France!


	3. France pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris...and an excuse to write so much fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This behemoth of a chapter, I wrote so much sweetness. I'm pretty invested in this fic!verse and it being as happy and sappy as it needs to be.  
I've edited this now, so if you still see anything wrong, I missed it!

Paris was so... very disappointing to Aziraphale. It was simply another busy city. True, the language was different, the sights were different, the people were different. But it was just another city to him. The smell in particular was quite difficult to explain, but altogether unpleasant.

It was so _dirty, _and _where_ did all these rats come from? And the crowds; oh, everywhere they went there were so _many_ people. Seeing things took ages. The food was spectacular, but the people were abrupt. Aziraphale found himself longing to visit a place that didn't exist anymore - time had moved on around him and his memories and he was utterly aching for a place he'd never be able to visit again.

And Crowley was trying so hard, bless his heart, as if he could feel Aziraphale's growing disappointment. They went to museums, galleries, to the see Eiffel tower, splendid parks, the Arc. They had lots of wine - and crepes too. They dined at the best restaurants that Paris had to offer, but it felt flat to him; a mockery of happiness and merriment that he wasn't feeling.

Aziraphale was with the person he so dearly loved, on a splendid holiday going on wonderful dates. He was in Paris. He _loved_ Paris. He _loved_ Crowley. So _why_ wasn't he enjoying himself? He wanted to step out of his body and shake it until it worked right again. There was no reason in particular that he could pinpoint as to why he wasn't enjoying himself. He was just finding faults because he was unhappy. _Oh,_ but he didn't know how to make himself be happy again.

<~>

“Are you ready to go back to the hotel?” Crowley asked him on their third evening in the city after they had just finished had another fancy dinner. Aziraphale had Duck à l'Orange while Crowley had French Onion Soup. To finish up, Aziraphale had Apple Galette with cream. _Simply scrummy_!

“Oh, yes, dear. I'm positively spent.” Aziraphale took his hand and they set off for the hotel. They walked; Paris was a city made for walking after all.

“I think if I have walk another mile today my legs are going to fall off.” Crowley muttered.

“Walking is good for the _soul_.” Aziraphale said.

“Good for the soul?” Crowley scoffed.

“It at least settles your tummy.” He amended.

“Tummy?” Crowley jeered. “Oy, I'm going to be crawling on my belly if we go to one more tourist attraction. Not sure what the Parisians would think about a giant snake, and you don't hardly even speak French near well enough to explain anything.”

"My French is getting better."

"It isn't." Crowley scoffed." You're an angel for crying out loud. Shouldn't you just _know_ these things?"

"There were more important things for me to focus on!" He fiddled with his stopwatch. "Besides, now I get to watch you speak it, and that's rather swell."

Crowley flushed and looked away. Lucky for him, they reached the hotel soon enough.

“You go to the room, I've got something to take care of at the desk.” Crowley told him as they went inside the Radisson Blu Hotel.

<~>

“What are we doing today?” Aziraphale asked Crowley when the entity finally opened his golden eyes.

Crowley stared at him bewildered for a moment then stretched. “Can I wake up - ” He yawned, “proper before you start asking questions?”

“Oh I guess.”

Aziraphale made a coffee with the hotel's dinky little coffee maker. It'd come out tasting like one of those fancy coffees Crowley was always getting from overpriced shops with lots of espresso. Crowley changed into a pair of jeans and riffled through his suitcase, trying to decide what top to wear.

“Coffee's ready, dear.”

Eh, tee and his waistcoat it was. Stick with the tried and true, less thinking for him this early in the morning. He waved away the wrinkles from being folded up in his luggage and went over to where Aziraphale was standing.

Crowley happily took the mug and sniffed. “This is _hotel_ coffee?”

“I might have done something very small to it.”Aziraphale busied himself straightening up the coffee supplies.

“Working miracles for me, so early. I'm sure Heaven will get onto you about frivolousness.” Crowley smiled softly to himself. He could have _changed_ his coffee himself, but Aziraphale had done it for him. He took a sip. “Oh, Zira, it's just like back home." He took another deep sip. "Gotta brace myself for today.”

Crowley waved his hands so the bags packed themselves. If he didn't spend the magic, it tended to come out of him on it's own. And while he didn't have to explain things going all haywire to Aziraphale, other people tended to notice the green sparks. And all the plants growing around them indoors.

“Somehow I don't think you're planning on staying in Paris today.” Aziraphale eyed the luggage.

“Nah, we're going for a drive.” Crowley tilted back the cup, drinking the hot brew down. “Shake a leg, there's sights to see.”

<~>

“What's this?” Aziraphale asked when Crowley stopped the car a few hours later.

“This is our stop."

“Oh? Have something in mind then?” Aziraphale raised his brow inquisitively. “I was beginning to think we were just taking in the views.”

“Yes, I have got something in mind.” Crowley stepped out of the car. It felt so nice to stretch his legs.

Aziraphale chortled as he caught up. “You're being all mysterious again.”

“We've been in the car for ages.” Crowley waved his arms around as he spoke, “Lets just walk for a bit. I think I smell bread. There must be a bakery nearby.”

“Oh! That does sound like a good idea.” Aziraphale bounced on his heels. “Let's go find it then!”

<~>

They found the bakery without having to look too hard. They had fresh chocolate au pan which they munched on at their table with tea. Aziraphale chatted with the locals in English and very poor French. Crowley's French was indeed rusty after so much disuse, he probably sounded stuffy and old fashioned. As such, he was more then content to let the angel take over doing the conversing with folks.

People around here tended to know English – and in this small village they were less snobby about doing so to them, so Aziraphale's poor French wasn't too much of a problem. Crowley acted as a translator when he needed too, but otherwise was content to play the “Dumb Tourist” and sit back and watch.

There were a bunch of old French bitties sitting at the table next to them, and Aziraphale was charming the pants off of them by being his usual delightful self. They stayed there for a few hours, talking and eating. Aziraphale kept buying more treats for the lot of them and himself. Crowley was content with his coffee. He ate now and then, mostly for Aziraphale, but food was the angel's love, not his.

Finally Crowley looked down at his watch. “We've been here for ages, angel, wrap it up.”

Aziraphale dabbed at his face with the napkin, excusing them.

“Where to now?” He asked Crowley once they were outside.

“Hm, lets just walk for a bit.” Crowley turned.”This way.” He picked a street seemingly at random. They strolled pleasantly down the cobblestone road for a while.

“Oh!” Aziraphale drew to a stop. “A bookstore!” His eyes lit up. “We absolutely have to stop.”

The shop seemed to be run like Aziraphale's, if the hours posted were anything to go by. The owner sized Aziraphale up and must have decided he was worthy, though he did side-eye the man for his poor grasp of the French language. The two chatted blithely about book restoration and the best way to keep unwanted customers out. Aziraphale was even permitted to buy two books for his own collection yet another odd bible, and an E.M. Forster reprint.

They strolled out of the shop almost a three hours later. The sun was starting to go down. “I don't fancy driving tonight.” Crowley rolled his shoulders “What do you say we get a hotel?”

<~>

There were a few cardboard cut out hotels around the edge of the village, but he didn't fancy that much. Instead they found a lovely bed and breakfast which was picturesque and charming which had a vacancy and an absolutely splendid bed. Crowley draped himself across the bed and groaned, happy to be off his feet for a little bit.

“Oh!” Aziraphale, always full of beans, was exploring their suite. He exclaimed with delight from the other room. “Come here dear!”

Crowley picked himself up with another groan and went into the bathroom. The tub was pretty spectacular, though that wasn’t what Aziraphale was wanting him to see.

“Look at this!” Aziraphale held out a rubber duck with a “Take me with you” card.

“Its' a rubber duck.” Crowley said as he looked it over. “A very French one. It's got wine and a baguette.”

“Oh!” Aziraphale gushed. “Look at him! He's got a little beret, and a mustache. And a striped shirt. He's adorable!” He looked up at Crowley. “He needs a name.”

“It's just a duck angel.” Crowley scoffed.

“Don't listen to the stuffy old snake," Aziraphale said to it. "You're perfect, aren't you - Er - Théo?”

Crowley chuckled at the angel. “Why don't I run you a bath, angel? It’s been a long day, and that tub looks glorious. You and Théo can get properly acquainted then.

Aziraphale clapped his hands together. “That sounds delightful.” He left to dig through their luggage to get his toiletries and lotion.

Crowley conjured up a bottle of the lavender scented bubble bath that Aziraphale was fond of and poured some in the water as he filled up the tub. Once that was done, he looked through his phone, picking out a playlist. He needed atmosphere. And maybe a candle or two.

He set his phone down on the counter by the sink, filling the air with muted classical music. He made a bath tray and several tea candles. He lit them and turned off the room’s lighting.

He tested the water to make sure it was right. Crowley didn’t need to, it’d be perfect. But it was habit to run his fingers through the water and remove impurities so his angel always got to soak in the best water.

“Oh!” Aziraphale said when he stepped into the dimmed room. “How lovely!” He put his lotion on the counter and his things on the side of the tub. He folded his clothes neatly and put those on the counter too.

“In you go.” Crowley said, helping Aziraphale into the full tub. He put a towel, washcloth, and a robe nearby.

“Ah, thank you dear.” Aziraphale said as he settled back against the edge of the tub.

“Is it time for a hair mask?” Crowley asked him. “It feels like it's time for a hair mask.” He poured something into his hands slathering it through Aziraphale's hair.

“You're spoiling me rotten, dearest.” Aziraphale sighed happily, leaning in to the ministrations.

“Only the _best_ for my angel.” After some time, Crowley pulled a showercap over his hair and rinsed his hands clean. “Now if I was really spoiling you, I'd have some kind of face mask for you.” Crowley opened his eyes wide in mock surprise as he held a tube up. “Now what do you know, where did this come from?” He looked at the tube then back at Aziraphale. “Well, best not waste it then.” He squeezed some onto his hand, using his fingers to spread the cold green clay on Aziraphale’s face.

“Oh I almost forgot.” He pulled out a glass of wine and handed it to Aziraphale. “Hardly a relaxing soak without something to drink, is it?”

Aziraphale smiled at him fondly. “All this magic, and for me. Aren’t I lucky? You’re _swell._ What will you do while I’m in here?”

“I thought I'd pop back down to talk to the granny who owns this place, see what all there is for us to do tomorrow. I won't be long, you just enjoy yourself for a while. Relax.”

<~>

He returned about an hour later, popping in to the bathroom to check on Aziraphale.

“What all did you find out?” Aziraphale asked him.

“Eulalie, the lady who runs the place says there's a living museum here. An old church too, but I thought I'd pass on that.” He grimaced. “There is a place around here we apparently 'have' to try for dinner. There's a lot of pretty houses if we just want to walk around and sight-see, and of course, there's the countryside to take in.” He picked up his phone to check the time. “Breakfast is at nine tomorrow. After that, I thought we'd walk around, do some sight seeing, find some place to stop for lunch and look around town. Take it as it comes.”

“That sounds marvelous.”

“Lots of walking of course. No rest for the weary.” He shrugged his shoulders. “She said they get a lot of tourists being close to Paris and having that old church.” He crossed his arms. “You're going to want to see that church, I know, but me, I'm staying outside, _thank you_.”

“Hm.” Aziraphale tapped his chin. “Actually, this might be a good chance to see if you've changed enough to go into churches. If it hurts you, then we’ll not go in.”

“Always wanting to do little experiments.” Crowley teased him. “You know, when the humans go on holidays, some of them pick up hobbies.”

“Ah, well, you're my hobby, dearest. I just want to know _everything_ about you.” Aziraphale smiled up at him.

“NGK” Crowley blurted, his face burning. “Right, er, lets get you all cleaned up then.” Crowley rolled up his sleeves and slid the tray down and out of the way. He picked up the washcloth, dipping it into the bath water.

“You don't have to do that.” Aziraphale reached for his hand to take the cloth.

“But I want to.” Crowley bristled bashfully. “I like being nice to you.” He looked away with his growing blush and squeezed out the washcloth. He meticulously cleaned off the clay mask and then took the shower cap off.

Crowley produced a large cup. “Lean your head back and close your eyes. 'Sa be cold.” He warned as he washed away the conditioning mask, his cup never emptying.

“There. I think I got it. Now let's get you out of that cold water.” Crowley drained the tub, wrapping Aziraphale up in the towel, patting him dry and then wrapping him in the robe

“Oh, I need to -”

“Yeah, I know moisturizer and stuff. Why don't you go and lie in bed. Let me keep spoiling you.”

Aziraphale looked at him fondly. “Of course, dear.”

Crowley followed with the lotion as Aziraphale laid on the bed. “Hm, on your belly then. I'll start with your back.” Aziraphale rolled over, taking the robe off.

Aziraphale let out a little moan as Crowley massaged his back. “That really does feel wonderful.” Crowley was meticulous, first his back, then his arms and fingers. Then the demon moved lower. His touch was gentle, but never sexual, he paid his legs and buttocks the same attention, and then moved on to his calves.

“Roll over for me, let me do your front.”

Aziraphale turned over and let Crowley do his chest, and rub lotion on his belly. Crowley shifted lower so he could do the angel's legs. Again, his touch never seemed to be asking for more.

“Too bad there's not a proper spa in this town.” Crowley massaged his feet. “I know you love pedicures, but I'll have to do for tonight.” On each foot he put a slinky fuzzy sock. Aziraphale was quite sure of the fact that he didn't pack any moisturizing socks.

“Crowley..”

“You need your gloves too.”

He slid on the oversized blue gloves.

Crowley magicked away the lotion on his hands and picked up the face cream. “Close your eyes luv.”

The cool lotion was applied to his face and neck, always with upward strokes.

“How's that? Did I forget anything this time?”

“Mmm no,” Aziraphale breathed, happily. “You did great my dear boy.”

“Oh good. I think I'm getting better at remembering all that pampering stuff.” He grinned.

Crowley pawed through Aziraphale's suitcase until he found the slinky sleep shirt and helped Aziraphale into it. “Hm, I think I want to do your wings too.” Crowley tapped his angel on the back. “Be a doll for me then.”

Aziraphale pulled out his wings as Crowley changed into his black Pyjamas.

“Probably be easier for you to lay back out.”

Aziraphale did as he directed.

Crowley sat on the bed, pulling one of the wings into his lap. He examined the feathers. Aziraphale always kept his wings in good shape. Just a bit of preening needed.

Crowley took longer than he needed to running his nails along each of one zippering back together feathers. He moved to the other side of the bed to pay the other wing the same attention.

“Turn over,” Crowley said after some time. “I'll do the other side.”

Crowley hummed as he worked, fingers combing through feathers. “Feels nice. I kinda miss having feathers to play with.”

“I would imagine having new wings is very strange. Like waking up with new teeth.” Aziraphale pondered.

“Yeah, took quite a while to get used to them. Got a whole new grooming ritual and everything.” Crowley finally released white wings. Lucky for me then, that I get to groom yours.”

Aziraphale flushed a little. “What did I do to deserve all this?”

“It's selfish really.” Crowley let his wings go. “All finished.”

Aziraphale shifted to look at Crowley as laid in the bed next to him. “Selfish?” The angel twisted his hands. “Dearest, we promised we'd always be honest with each other.”

“We did.” Crowley assured him. “I'm not lying. I like pampering you.”

Aziraphale asked, hesitant, “It's not you being bothered?”

“Wha?” Crowley raised an eyebrow. “What would I be bothered about?”

“Sex. It doesn't bother you that I don't want to do it?” He fretted. “It's not you trying to change my mind?”

“Nah, so sex isn't your cup of tea.” Crowley shrugged “We're not human. 's like eating or sleeping for me. Don't really need to do it,” He waved a hand “I just like to do it every now and then. And I assure you, I'm _quite_ capable of taking care of things myself.” He pulled the blankets up and motioned to turn out the lights, leaving on the reading lamp for Aziraphale.

Aziraphale curled up so he was laying on Crowley's chest. “I'm relived to hear that.” He ran his fingers over Crowley's chest. “I was worried it might annoy you after a while. I like this closeness and touching you. I just have no desire to do _that_.”

“Oh, my darling angel, I've spent six thousand years dreaming of what being with you would be like. And now that it's a reality, I'm gobsmacked, it's fantastic.” Crowley cupped his face. “You've always been everything to me, but I never imagined how tenderhearted and wonderful you would be to me.”

Crowley looked at him softly. “You don't sleep, but you stay in bed with me so I don't have nightmares. You were the one who worked out so many parts of my powers, and you held me together all those months while we figured things out”

He wrapped his arm over Aziraphale. “Oh angel, I don't care about sex. You've been the only constant face in the galaxy, the only one who has ever been able even stand me from the very first day I crawled up to this planet. I promise you, this does not, and will not ever bother me even the tiniest bit. Okay?” He nudged Aziraphale's chin.

“Okay.” Aziraphale touched one of Crowley's hands on his face. “Thank you for tonight, it was really lovely. So very self-indulgent.”

“Nothing makes me happier than making you happy.” He ran his hands through Aziraphale's hair.

“I love you so very much, my dear boy.” Aziraphale said softly.

“I love you too.” He smirked. “Though I might have to keep my eye on Théo. There's another who's caught my angel's eye.”

“He's just so charmingly cute!”

Crowley yawned and shifted around the bed, getting comfortable. “You're cute.”

Aziraphale nuzzled into his chest. “You're sweet, dear-heart.” He reached up so he could touch Crowley's face. “Sleep now. I'll watch over you.” He ran his fingers through Crowley's soft curls until his breath evened out.

<~>

In the morning, they had a lovely breakfast downstairs. The French didn't typically do much for breakfast, but the Eulalie had prepared sliced fruit, a variety of viennoiserie to choose from, yogurt, coffee, and tea. Aziraphale chatted with the other guests between bites while Crowley mainly nibbled on a croissant and drank his coffee. He wasn't a morning person by any means, but being around the angel always made his mornings go smoother. He did learn that the other guests staying with them were an American family.

Once they finished up, they excused themselves for the day. Crowley got directions to the church, and they walked along the cobblestone street admiring the views.

“You take so many pictures dear.” Aziraphale said as they wandered down the street. “I think you're supposed to focus the camera more on the sights and less on me!” Aziraphale teased him.

“I could never have too many pictures of you, Angel.” He retorted. “Besides, I've got plenty of space on this memory card.”

“Memory card, memory cards, oh I can never understand you when you talk all technical.”

Crowley chucked. “Memory cards are hardly technical. I could start talking specs to get you all good and lost. Think of it like a book, I've got pages and pages that are blank, and I want to paint each one with a picture of you.”

Aziraphale's face blossomed into a grin and he took Crowley's hand. “That was most positively the sweetest thing you could say.” He looked at the redhead. “I'm chuffed to bits that you don't to worry about saying nice things anymore. I cherish all the things you say.”

“Angel, please.” Crowley's face heated up. “Have mercy.”

“No, I don't think I shall.” He brushed Crowley's hand with his thumb. “I owe you six thousand years of compliments and I fully intend to heap them on you until you believe me about just how wonderful you are.”

Crowley swallowed. “I think I see the steeple. We must be getting close to the church then.”

“Trying to distract me?” Aziraphale grinned. “Well, alright, I'll let you off this time.”

<~>

Crowley hung outside the church for a while before he was able to work up the nerve to attempt to go in. He knew he would have to try to contain any reactions or else he'd have to come up with a good excuse for the visitors that were already there. It wasn't that long ago that he burned the bottom of his feet to near bursting into actual flames just to get his angel out of a spot of trouble. Aziraphale, thank somebody, pretended to be interested in the facade and yard of the church so he was not left awkwardly standing there.

When he finally worked up the nerve, it was a bit of a let down. Crowley was able to just walk in the church. It didn't burn him, not even a slight sting. It was just another old building to him. Sure the artwork was nice enough; paintings, glass windows, and fancy stone things. He didn't pay too much attention to them. His mind was utterly consumed by the fact that he was _in. a. church. _He hid behind his camera lens and let his autopilot take over.

<~>

They ate lunch at a cafe near the church, or rather Aziraphale ate while Crowley pondered about the implications that were cycling through his head. He'd been in a church, he'd been in A CHURCH. And _nothing_ burned.

You're making an interesting face.” Aziraphale set down his fork. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just experiments for us to do later. If going in a church no longer hurts me, then what would holy water do to me? Hell fire-” He made a face, “Can't really test that one out. But I'm interested.” He waved his hand. “No, we're on holiday, I refuse to think about things that require work.”

Aziraphale picked up his fork and took another bite. “It is interesting. Ah, we'll figure something out when we get home dear.

“You just focus on eating your croque-madame. We'll take a jaunt around the town and living museum when you're done.”

<~>

Walking through the living museum was a bit like traveling through time. Here, his antiquated French didn't sound seem so out of place. It was interesting seeing devices in use that he hadn't seen in quite some time; a reminder of just how far humanity had come in such a short time. A couple hundred years was _nothing_ to occult entities such as themselves. Just thinking of the things Humans would accomplish in the future gave him thrills.

<~>

Once they were done walking around the little historical area, they walked along the village streets, admiring the architecture and stopping at different shops. Aziraphale chatted to shopkeepers and anyone on the street who would lend an ear. His angel did so love to talk. It was hard to be annoyed when Aziraphale would shoot him a pleased smile after he managed another conversation in his slowly improving French.

They found a quaint little Pâtisserie while they strolled back to the hotel. Aziraphale thought it was the gem of the day. He eyed the various pasties and other gleaming creations on their trays.

“Oh, simply splendid!” Aziraphale wiggled his shoulders. “What shall we get, dear?”

Crowley chuckled a little. “You know I don't eat sweets. But that won't stop you from buying far too much. Go wild then. What is it the kids are saying these days? Treat yo self.”

“That phrase sounds very you.” Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. “Are you responsible for that?”

“I wish I was.” Another little chuckle. “Didn't stop me from claiming it. Do you know how easy it was to tempt people into things with a 'treat yo self'?” He smirked. “I know, I don't do that any more. But treating yourself is rather a human thing, and we're all about embracing humanity now. So go on, angel.”

“Well, when you put it that way...”

“Like you need an excuse.” He rolled his eyes led Aziraphale over to one of the display cases.

<~>

Aziraphale got three boxes of sweets. Three!

“Oh, but we have to share with Eulalie and the other family that's staying. Only one is for us.”

“Angel,” Crowley had to laugh as he paid for the treats. “Alright then. I suppose so.”

<~>

Afterward they'd gone back to the B&B, giving two boxes to Eulalie and explaining what they were. Then they went back to their room to drop off their own box.

“I know you're not one for an outfit change, but I'm going to snazz up a bit before dinner.” Crowley said, pulling off his shirt. He changed into black button down and his usual black jacket and scarf. He traded his jeans for a sleek black pair of pants. He glanced in the mirror to make sure his hair still looked nice.

“Alright, angel, I hope you haven't spoiled your dinner too much.”

“You say that like I have a limited amount of room in my stomach. I'm excited to see this restaurant that is so well recommended."

<~>

“Réservation pour Crowley. Pour deux.” Crowley told the hostess.

“Reservation? I hope you didn't ruin someone else's night.” Aziraphale said low to him.

“Nah, I did this the old fashioned way.” He followed the waiter to the table. “Ya know, small town, off season, not that hard to get a table.”

The table had a small glass with a lit candle. The menu was all French. They split a bottle of Bordeaux.

“Oh, I just can't decide.” Aziraphale fretted over the menu. “Coq au vin or Beef bourguignon?”

“Get one, I'll get the other. We can share.” Crowley put his menu down, no longer pretending to read it.

“What a great idea!” Aziraphale smiled.

Once the food was in front of them and Aziraphale had aahed an oohed sufficiently, they ate. For desert the angel chose to go with a slice of opera cake.

<~>

“Pity there was no live music.” Aziraphale said as they walked back to their lodging. “I do so enjoy watching them play.”

“Well, I'm no band, but I suppose this will have to do.” Crowley waved his phone

“Do?” Aziraphale asked, his brow creasing.

Crowley set his phone in his back pocket, as slow music filled the air.

“What do you say?” Crowley offered him a hand. “Can I have this dance?”

“Dancing under the moonlight? What a wonderful way to end the night.” He grinned cheekily. “As long as nothing too fast comes on. I've seen the way you dance to some of that noise of yours.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Even I can manage a slow dance. I'm sure you can too.” The two of them swayed on the cobblestones.

Slow dancing was so intimate, Aziraphale thought. You got to hold the other person, smell them, maybe rest your head on their shoulder. And it was so pleasant to get to share this moment and closeness with Crowley.

“_You must remember this_  
_A kiss is just a kiss_  
_ A sigh is just a sigh_  
_ The fundamental things apply_  
_ As time goes by”_

Aziraphale closed his eyes. It was radiant. He didn't know the song, didn't know the artist, didn't care. He was here with Crowley and that was all that mattered.

_And when two lovers woo_   
_They still say, "I love you."_   
_ On that you can rely_   
_ No matter what the future brings_   
_ As time goes by_

“_Ah_, there's my angel.” Crowley smiled.

Aziraphale looked up. “Pardon? I haven't gone anywhere.”

“Ah, but you have.” Crowley said. “Just kind of a sense I get from you.” He spun Aziraphale around slowly. “When you're happy, you feel all glow-y. And lately you've been rather muted.”

Oh. So much for him trying not to ruin Crowley's good time.

“Ah, no. You're thinking again, There goes the glow.” He stopped swaying and looked at Aziraphale. “I came to this village because I thought it would you'd like it. Paris wasn't doing it for you, angel. But here with you chatting with little old ladies and shop keepers, and the American tourists down at breakfast, you fit in. Everyone here loves you, I'm a bit jealous, cause you're not even trying, you just have that charm to you.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale blinked. “You didn't have to do that for me.

“I did.” He booped Aziraphale's nose. “You weren't happy.”

“Is my happiness that important to you? You've been doing so much; fixing things for them,” Aziraphale sighed. “And now we're on holiday and you spend your time making things right for me.” The song trailed off, the silence almost ringing. He pulled back to look at Crowley's face

“It is very important to me.” Crowley tugged him close again. “You're very important to me. Making you happy makes me happy.” He rested his forehead on Aziraphale's. “Don't ever think you're a chore angel, cause you're not. I spent ages and ages utterly denying that there was anything good or nice about me and worrying about the wrong person seeing me be gentle. And that's not a worry anymore. I can just be me.”

He opened his yellow eyes and looked at Aziraphale. “So let me be kind. Its freeing. And it's swell making you happy. Makes my heart go all fluttery.”

_“Oh_ dear boy, you are so wonderful.” He nuzzled against Crowley's face. “Pick another song then. Let's dance until the sun comes up.”

“Anything for you, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been hardcore working on this for the better part of 3 days, and it's been open on my word document since I posted the previous chapter.
> 
> I'm not trying to make any specific commentary about Paris, or the people who live there. I'm sure google thinks I'm planning a trip to France now. The village they went to came all from my head, any similarities to any real villages is a coincidence and all that jazz.  
Next up, they head to the mountains to work their way to Italy!  
It's my own anniversary today!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale are having enjoying themselves.

It was another lovely day. Every day recently had been. Perhaps Crowley's mood was affecting the weather. He was happy, the sun was shining, and a breeze blew through the crisp fall air. They had a easy brunch of pastries and coffee - earl grey tea for Aziraphale. Afterward, they packed their stuff into the car and left the little bed and breakfast behind. Aziraphale put his hand on the seat in between them and Crowley took it with his free hand, pressing a kiss to the angel's knuckles. They drove like that for a while in comfortable silence as the radio played a France Musique jazz concert.

<~>

Aziraphale looked through the maps he'd collected on their journey. “Will you take me with you to the forest again? I see there's a national park nearby.”

“Nah.” Crowley looked through the windshield.

“Oh.” Aziraphale said quickly, rather disappointed.

“No, I meant, I would,” Crowley backpedaled rapidly, “But it's better in the spring.”

“I'm not asking you to do any magic for me Crowley, I just know you enjoy the woods so much.” He held his palm out to Crowley, who took it and laced their fingers together again.

“I suppose the trees are nice right now.” He said. “But we've already been on one hike Angel.”

“Just because we started this holiday out with a hike doesn't mean we can't have another. In **fact**, we can go on as many hikes as we want.” He frowned and rolled his eyes. “But I can admire the view from the car, I suppose it has been more than _pleasant_ so far.”

Crowley raised his hands in defeat. “I hear that passive aggressive tone of yours, Angel.” He shook his head with a chuckle. “Alright, yeah, we can go see this park. What did you say it was called again?”

“Régional doo Morvan” Aziraphale repeated slowly, holding up the map to see it better

Crowley burst into giggles. “I'm sorry Angel,” he said at Aziraphale's offended look. “Your _accent._”

“I thought we weren't commenting on my French anymore.” Aziraphale sulked.

“Oh love, let me have this, you're always so perfect at everything.”

“Well, not everything.” He folded the map back up. “I did give away my sword among other things if you'll remember.” He grimaced. “Oh, instead of talking about my shortcomings dear, why don't we talk about how wonderful you are?”

“WOT?” Crowley sat up straight in his seat. “I'm not wonderful. Put a sock in it!”

“Oh you are!” Aziraphale sighed happily. “I do love how when we're driving, you can't run away from me.” He looked at the map in his hands. “There's a town about half an hour away from the visitor center that we can stay at tonight. it's is going to take us about two hours to get to.” He folded the map, offering his hand back to Crowley. “With your driving, maybe an hour. I'll give you directions but I think I shall also spend our time right now listing everything I love about you.”

“Are you _trying_ to get us discorporated?!”

Aziraphale chucked as Crowley groaned and sped the car up. He did offer his hand back out to Aziraphale, so the angel took that as permission to do just that.

<~>

They stopped in the town an hour and a half later. Crowley, much to his presented dismay had endured Aziraphale's endearments, though he nearly drove off the road a couple times. Luckily the Bentley knew better than to do so by now.

Aziraphale seemed to have a sense for finding little out of the way bed and breakfasts. It was a right skill of his. Crowley might have been good with plants, but a being could count on Aziraphale for two things, finding the best food in town and finding people who desperately needed the income from them. Crowley tended to leave them a 100% tip, because anyone who put up with their craziness and kept comments to themselves, even for a night, deserved it. Unsurprisingly, Aziraphale _did_ find them a place to stay.

They bed was comfortable enough, though it was still too early to go back to bed. A nice nap would suit Crowley well. An idea was beginning to form in his mind. “Hey angel, how do you feel about going tonight?”

“Tonight?” Aziraphale puzzled.

“To the park.” Crowley sat up on the bed “Let's go tonight.”

“But it'll be dark...”

“That's the point. Big old park. Less light pollution. I bet the stars look amazing out here.” His voice took on a dreamy note.

“Well, I suppose it's not like we have to worry about the things humans do.” Aziraphale joined him on the bed.

Crowley flopped backwards again and curled up under the covers that he'd miracled out from under them. “I'd be able to feel everything in that park. Perfectly safe.”

“I suppose.” He ran his hands through Crowley's hair. “You will still have to drive out there, you know.”

“Plenty hours left in the day. Lemme take a nap for a couple hours, then we'll head out.”

“Very well. I've got a new novel I'm reading. I'll wake you in a while.”

<~>

True to his word, Aziraphale woke him after a few hours had gone by. Crowley's honey colored eyes blinked awake with a yawn.

“I have one of those ridiculous coffee drinks you like. Though I made it myself. I hope I got it right.”

Crowley accepted the mug after he sat up. “You're too good to me, Angel.”

“Hardly. I like making you happy. And I like doing things for you.” Aziraphale kissed the top of his head.

“Ggk.” Crowley swallowed a gulp of his coffee. “I just woke up. You can't be cute yet!”

“It's almost getting to be supper. I put together a picnic we can eat tonight.”

Crowley studied the map he grabbed of the nightstand, finding the place he was looking for and memorizing how to get there.

“Whenever you're ready dear.”

“Lemme finish my coffee, then we'll go. It's about 45 minutes. Think you can wait, or do you want to eat now?”

“I'm fine, really. I nibbled on the leftover pasties while you were sleeping.”

<~>

This time the drive was uneventful. Aziraphale hummed along to the radio and Crowley kept his speed down to a calm 75 mph until they reached their destination. Crowley pulled into a carpark and came to a stop.

“Here we go, angel.”

Aziraphale felt the bite of the night air as they got out of the car. “You realize this is the second time we've taken a holiday in the cold that we really should have done in warmer weather.”

“Bah, there's less tourists this way. You're an angel, you don't have to be cold if you don't want to be. Besides, I quite like this weather for hiking. S' cool. There's less bugs for one thing.” Crowley muttered to himself. “And sweat. Though I don't suppose we need to do things like sweat or get bitten by bugs." He shook his head. "But my point is, that this is nice.”

“Where even are we going?” Aziraphale turned to him with the picnic basket in hand.

“You wanted to see the park, I wanted to see stars. Trust me. It's a bit of a climb.” He conjured up Aziraphale a walking stick. “Trade ya.” Crowley took the basket and put it back in the car. He'd miracle it up to them whenever they got hungry instead of lugging it around. They took the path and headed into the park. “I know your night vision isn't as good as mine. I could make you a light too.”

“Maybe just a dim one, thank you. We don't want to bother the animals too much, but some light would be lovely.”

“This way.” Crowley summoned a small glowing orb that hovered near Aziraphale.

<~>

Eventually their path led them to a rocky outcropping and a break in the trees.

“Let's sit here and eat.” Crowley said as he summoned the basket, spreading out the picnic blanket on one of the flat rocks.

They sat, getting comfortable and idly chatted, listening to the sounds of the night and gazing at the stars as they ate..

“I suppose the trees are nice right now.” He said. “But even better in the dark!” Crowley insisted when they were done and he had sent the things back to the car. He pointed upwards at a break in the trees. "Lights out."

Aziraphale snapped off the light and looked up at the sky. “Oh my.” He said as his eyes adjusted.

“Isn't it something?” Crowley looked at the stars the same way he watched Aziraphale eat.

“Absolutely lovely my dear.” Aziraphale paused when he heard something unfurl behind them. Crowley's large smooth wings spread out, sparkling in the moonlight.

“What are you doing?”

“No one will notice us. I took care of that. There are no humans in the park and I hid us from cameras. Don't you want to see the view from above?” He wrapped an arm around Aziraphale “Feel the wind in your feathers?”

“I suppose.”

Crowley bounced a bit in excitement. His mannerisms taking after Aziraphale. He grabbed Aziraphale's hand and once the angel summoned his wings, Crowley jumped up in the air, his wings flapping and holding him up. The magic spread over both of them. “Race ya!”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale laughed as Crowley shot off. “You didn't even say where to!” He followed after Crowley, eventually catching up. “Lovely weather for a some lazy flying, isn't it?” Aziraphale took off again.

Crowley laughed. These new wings of his didn't respond as well as his old one's did. They moved differently, and the wind against them felt different. But Aziraphale had always been faster than him, so that wasn't new. The wind whipped through his hair as he chased, whooping.

Aziraphale slowed down eventually and they swooped over trees, almost close enough to brush the tips of them. The moon was almost full and there were so many stars to see. They flew for a couple of hours. Soaking up the view and playing around in the moonlight.

“This is absolutely lovely, dear. I haven't flown in ages!” Aziraphale said when he finally landed beside the car. It was much easier than walking down the path in the dark

Crowley landed next him, making him pause. “Wait!”

"Hm?"

“It's nothing. I just really wanted to hug you, like, _**right** now._ You're amazing, you know. I love you so much, it just kinda spills out.”

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley. “I love you too. And you can hug me whenever you want. I _love_ being loved by you.”

Crowley rested their foreheads together.

“Lets go back to the hotel now, dearest. You look exhausted.”

<~>

Crowley fell into the bed in the room they were renting, still high off the buzz of flying – even after the drive. He giggled a bit as Aziraphale climbed into bed next to him.

“Oh, that was spectacular.” He turned over so he could bury his nose into Aziraphale's neck. “I haven't stretched out my wings and took a good flight in years! I was kinda afraid my new wings wouldn't hold me up.”

“Silly." Aziraphale booped his nose. "We don't actually use our wings to fly.”

“I know. But the worry was still there.”

“Yes, you're an excellent worrier.” Aziraphale chuckled. “You should worry about the _state_ your hair is in right now.”

Crowley frowned. “See, that's why I kept it short.”

“I love your curls dear. You look very nice with short hair too, but I do so dearly love it when it's longer. Here, let me see to your hair.”

Aziraphale combed through Crowley's hair with his fingers, untangling it with some minor miracles and massaging the entity's scalp. “Hold on, dear-heart.” Aziraphale rolled over to dig through his bag until he found the toiletry kit. He plucked out the leave in conditioner and climbed back into the bed. “I'm surprised you didn't give your hair quite the talking to before we took off.” Aziraphale poured some into his hands, working the cream into the curls and the ends.

“I was excited. Forgot what a mess my hair was when it was like this.” If he'd paid more attention, Crowley really could have kept his hair right. But it was such a rush, he forgot himself. “Remind me to show you the nebulae I worked on when we get home. I bet you'll like them.”

“You made some of the cosmos?”

“Mostly I just helped. There were a few they let me handle on my own." He yawned. "I don't remembering much from before I fell, but I do remember what I made.” He exhaled sleepily. He was exhausted and what Aziraphale was doing was putting him to sleep.

Aziraphale might have answered, but he was already starting to drift off. Once he was done, Aziraphale cleaned off his hands. He shifted on the bed to put the conditioner back.

“Nope.” Crowley pulled the blankets over them and changed them into their night clothes with a flick and wrapping his hands around Aziraphale's belly. His mind only focused on getting comfortable and getting to sleep.

“Oh, thank you dear.”

“You're too far away angel. I want cuddles now.” Crowley produced the book Aziraphale' had been reading and his own eye mask.

“I suppose I can do cuddles.” Aziraphale said as he took the book.

Crowley curled up into his chest, tying his hair in a messy bun and slipping the mask on his head.

“As long as you don't drool on me again.”

“I don't drool!”

Aziraphale clicked on the reading light, and turned the room lights off. “Dear, you drool on me EVERY night.” He pursed his lips. “I suppose it's better than snoring.”

Crowley huffed and pulled the mask over his eyes. “I do neither of those things. Meanie.”

Aziraphale twiddled Crowley’s nose. “I love you, dearest.”

Crowley shifted so he could pull up the mask a bit. “Love you too, Angel.”

Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley's hair and adjusted the blankets around them.

Crowley sighed contently and allowed himself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even an excuse. It's been 5 months. I have other good omens fics I've posted since then. But this universe is always my favorite. I'll always come back to it. Even when I get stuck for almost half a year... Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> worked in a bit for a friend; ducky is slang for wonderful, darling; cute - and I had to use it because that's an Aziraphale word if I ever saw one!  
No update schedule, because once again, I have written the painful part first and now need to write all the fun stuff. So like the boys, I shall see where the journey takes me~


End file.
